Adrian And Caeldori's Reunion
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: A year after Adrian's sudden disappearance, Caeldori is left an emotional wreck from her husband's disappearance. When he shows back up in Ylisstol Castle, tattered but relatively unharmed regardless, the two pick back up their relationship.


_Note: Ventiel is owned by Waywatcher._

* * *

Adrian had decided to go visit Ventiel and Alice, Brady and Noire's two daughters, in Themis. Caeldori and the rest of Iniabi's family had agreed to let him go. Usually, the dragonic prince was gone no longer than a week when he visited his father's two friends and their daughters. Themis was half a day's trip out into Ylisse, so Adrian always took a full week to visit Themis because of the distance. Besides, Brady's family was always glad to have him and his siblings over. Even Ventiel, who was brooding like her maternal grandmother, was also happy to see her friends.

However, on the eighth day into the trip, Adrian never returned from his visit. Caeldori blew it off as him just staying longer or getting delayed on the road. But another week rolled around and there was still no Adrian. Caeldori thoroughly checked every place the boy could be, asking people if they'd seen her step-brother/husband, but no was the answer every single time. Valerie, the rest of her step-siblings, her mother, her step-father, and Cynthia and the rest of the Ylissean Queens joined in the search as well. Even Morgan, Amber, Chrom, Robin, Lissa, and Cordelia helped in on the search, even if they couldn't go far because of their age. Robin mostly couldn't go far because of a near-fatal injury she had taken to her chest from Gangrel's Levin Sword when she and fought Chrom him at the end of the Second Plegian War, leaving a scar across her chest. It hadn't been bad when she was younger, but had started burning more and more intensely as she got older, forcing her to always keep a vulnerary on-hand.

Adrian was nowhere to be found in a close radius to Ylisstol. Caeldori really started to panic, fearing that she was going to lose her husband. Robin reassured her step-granddaughter that they'd find him and calmed her down, before suggesting that they'd retrace his steps. They carefully combed over the road to Themis and went through the same process of asking around when getting there. However, they came up empty, not even finding any trace of Ventiel as well. It was as if the two had vanished into the air. When asking Alice, the violet haired noble had mentioned that she hadn't even seen her older sister since right before Adrian was supposed to even arrive, which worried both her and her visitors.

* * *

Caeldori continued searching long after Adrian disappeared. Sayvra took over her step-sister's usual duties, while her step-sister went out to look by herself. She barely slept, ate, or spent time with anyone, all her strength being poured into finding her lost husband. Her appearance went slowly as time went on. Her hair became messy and rough, sticking out in multiple places, her red eyes gained severe bags underneath, and she maintained her dress and armorpieces very little, the materials becoming threadbare and rusty. Her skin also became filthy, the woman having stopped bathing herself.

Weeks passed and there was still no sign of Adrian. Caeldori searched every area of Ylisstol, every inch of Ylisse, everywhere she could think. But all of her efforts were in vain. Caeldori dragged herself into her old bedroom early one morning. She couldn't stand being in her and Adrian's bed without him, so she had started sleeping in her old bed again. The redhead plopped onto her bed and, resting her elbows on her knees, she covered her face. The love of her life, her step-brother, was gone. She couldn't find him or save him. All the past weeks of agonizingly searching for him weighted on her shoulders, the realization she tried so desperately to avoid finally slamming into her like a wyvern. Caeldori slowly curled up on the bed, clutched her pillow to her chest, and wept miserably.

* * *

Time passing didn't soothe Caeldori. She buried herself in her duty as Princess of Ylisse and a Shepherd, doing her work emotionlessly and killing brigands with dreadful vengeance, as if they were to blame for her loss. She didn't leave Ylisstol or Ylisse unless if she had to. Every night, she'd drag her tired form to her quarters, lock the door, and fall asleep to the horrible scenarios of what could have happened to her husband. No one, not even Severa or Cordelia, could comfort her. Not even Valerie could do anything, and she always managed to cheer up her older half-sister if she was sad. They and everyone else just had to accept how hurting she was.

It was a vicious cycle that Caeldori knew would never end.

One evening, nearly a year after Adrian had vanished, Caeldori entered her quarters as usual, locking the door and preparing to steel herself from the nightmares that would haunt her. She suddenly thought she heard something, and she turned and locked eyes on an image she had only seen in her head... until now. Adrian was standing there, giving her a small shy smile. Caeldori felt her insides flip violently. She was going crazy. The pain had weighted so heavily on her that it was finally driving her mind into seeing hallucinations. A bloodcurdling scream escaped her throat as she grabbed her lance and trained it on the delusion in front of her. The instant the lance was whipped out and pointed at him, the image yelped and dove behind her couch. Caeldori froze, knowing any delusion wouldn't be afraid of their nonexistence being threatened. Her body began to tremble all over, the huff of her breath the only sound in the room.

"Caeldori? Darling, it's me." a voice said from behind the couch, quivering slightly.

Adrian peeked over the couch, locking eyes with his step-sister/wife. Caeldori trembled some more and her hands clammed up, tightly gripping onto her lance with a vice-like grip. This was no hallucination. Adrian was really there, whole and alive. He stepped out, giving her a full view. His dark blue hair was messy and dusty, his red eyes looking tired. His cloak was worn and slightly torn, a noticeable hole on the bottom left. And his tunic and pants were stained with dirt, and had a rip at both knees. A small relieved smile spread across Adrian's face.

"Caeldy." Adrian greeted lovingly.

With a thud, the lance dropped from Caeldori's hand. In two quick strides, she skidded to her knees and grabbed Adrian's smaller shoulders, slamming her lips to his. Adrian squeaked in surprise, but in barely two seconds, he was returning the kiss with as much vigor as the redhead girl displayed. Caeldori felt her husband's bare hands cup the sides of her face, soothing like a balm to her wounded soul. She quickly freed her own hands, burying slender fingers into his hair and exhorting a moan from Adrian's throat. She needed desperately to feel him, to reacquaint herself with the missing part that filled the gaping bleeding hole in her heart. She felt the same desperation in Adrian's lips as he closed whatever space was left between them and deepened the kiss, to the point that they could barely breathe. Caeldori eventually reluctantly pulled away and rested her forehead against her husband's, her palm firmly but gently on the nape of the boy's neck. Adrian's hands dropped from her cheeks to the skin just above her shoulders, his thumbs absently rubbing her neck.

"I love you, Caeldori." Adrian whispered.

The words poured over Caeldori, sending a wonderful shiver up the redhead's spine.

"I love you too, Adrian." Caeldori said.

She pressed her lips to his again in a soft brief kiss.

"Where have you been all this time?" Caeldori asked.

She gasped as she noticed something about Adrian's head. The pointed edge of his left ear had been torn off at the top, leaving it gruesome to look at, even if it had seemed to have long healed as best as it could by now.

"And what happened to your ear?" Caeldori asked.

Adrian swallowed hard.

"It's a... very long story." Adrian replied.

* * *

Adrian and Caeldori laid on their bed in their own bedroom, their limbs weaving around each other like a puzzle that only they could put together. They had lain there for hours, hands roaming over every inch of skin as they remembered how the other felt to the touch. They needed this time together, learning each other again and awakening the embers that had smoldered for nearly a year. Adrian had dreamed of this moment every single night he was separated from his wife, siblings, parents, and the other wives.

"You kept me going, especially on the days when I felt hopeless. When I just wanted to give up, I'd think of you. I knew I had to keep going. I had to get home to my Caeldy." Adrian explained.

Caeldori ghosted her fingertips across the boy's cheek.

"You completed your mission, soldier." Caeldori said with a small smirk.

Adrian smirked back at her.

"I did, didn't I?" Adrian asked.

They closed the gap between one another, meeting in a kiss that spoke more than any words cold. Adrian's palm slid over the curve of Caeldori's hips and slid up her dress, inching underneath the band of her panties. They'd spend the last few hours happily reacquainting themselves so much that making love hadn't crossed their minds yet, but both of their bodies were sparking with desire. Caeldori sat up and arched her back up, as Adrian slid her panties down and off of her legs, revealing her bare mound underneath, already leaking wet with much-anticipated desire. Adrian then reached up, slid the straps of Caeldori's dress from her arms, and pulled her out of it, with the woman helping her husband to do so, revealing her bra-covered chest. Caeldori then unstrapped her bra and shoulderplates, tossing them away to the other side of the room, before doing the same with her boots and socks, revealing her full body to her husband. Adrian sighed happily as he took in his wife's nudity.

"You're so damn beautiful, Caeldori." Adrian whispered.

Caeldori blushed, craving the effect his words did as they washed over her entire body. The redhead wanted to kiss Adrian into oblivion. She wanted to kiss every inch of him and she wanted him deep inside her. She wanted his seed in her womb, her whole body radiating heat at the thought. Adrian's eyes focused on her delectably pale neck. He leaned in, his lips trailing down the column of Caeldori's neck, and he bit on it lightly. Caeldori mewed lightly in pleasure as she felt her husband bite and suckle her soft flesh, her fingers and toes curling in pleasure. Adrian felt Caeldori's pulse pumping rapidly under his lips before he sat up. He looked up at Caeldori's face and saw that her eyes were dark. She looked as if she was about to devour him. She was always beautiful in his eyes, no matter if she was wearing her uniform or was in her undergarments, or wore a scowl or a small smile.

"I've wanted you. So long." Adrian said lowly.

"So have I, Adrian. I was a wreck without you." Caeldori said.

Adrian cupped her cheek.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I left you for so long." Adrian said apologetically.

He looked down at her chest. Caeldori's breasts might have been quite flat like her grandmother's were, but he loved them anyway. The woman's chest rose and fell in a beautiful display, and Adrian couldn't help but stare in wide-eyed wonder. He raised his gaze to meet Caeldori's eyes and she nodded in approval. Adrian nodded and planted his lips where he had left off, right where Caeldori's neck met her collarbone. He trailed leisurely past her collarbone to her chest, his wife's breathing growing heavier the lower he went. Adrian was nearly shivering as he pressed the first kiss to the swell of Caeldori's left breast. The woman's fingers were suddenly plugging through his hair, tugging gently. Adrian lost it completely, utterly lost in desire. Caeldori started moaning his name as he suckled on her nipples like a newborn baby and fondled her breasts with his hands. Parting his lips slightly, Adrian laved open-mouth kisses to the swells of Caeldori's breasts. Her hands suddenly slipped down his back, latched around his waist, and climbed up his front as her nimble fingers untucked and then unfastened his tunic. Caeldori tugged the tunic off of the Manakete boy's torso and threw it across the room into the pile of her own clothes, leaving him bare chested. Adrian sat up, breathing as if he'd run a mile, his dark blue hair disheveled. His hands clamped on Caeldori's thighs.

"Caeldori, are you sure you're... alright with making love right now? You're up to doing so? I know I just got back, but do you really feel like..." Adrian started to ask.

Caeldori reached over and pulled her husband against her naked body, feeling his chest against her breasts and belly. She looked down at the boy and her lips pursed together, taken aback by the sudden question.

"Adrian... you don't know how lonely I've been. You don't know how hard I looked for you. How hard I've searched for you." Caeldori replied, sadness evident in her voice.

Her fingertips brushed against Adrian's torn left earlobe, giving her chills as she felt the rough cut where the sharp point had once been connected to the rest of the ear. She looked back down at her husband.

"I've been waiting so long for the moment I could hold you again. To have you for myself. I'm more than ready for you to take me." Caeldori said.

Adrian nodded in understanding.

"Alright, didn't mean to pry." Adrian said.

Caeldori sighed.

"No need to apologize, Adrian. I appreciate your concern." Caeldori said.

She smirked darkly.

"Now, where were we?" Caeldori asked.

She yanked Adrian against her chest, smashing the Manakete boy's lips together with her own in the most passionate kiss they'd shared yet. Caeldori broke away after several beats, but only by an inch.

"I love you, Adrian." Caeldori whispered.

Adrian sighed happily.

"I love you, Caeldy." Adrian said.

Caeldori playfully pecked his round nose.

"You're still a little overdressed, Adrian. Let's remedy that." Caeldori said seductively.

Adrian blushed at the tone his wife spoke in. Caeldori reached down and unbuttoned his pants, before sliding them down and off his legs, leaving Adrian just as naked as she was. She then tossed the pants over to the rest of their clothing, while Adrian reached up to his neck and started to unclasp his Dragonstone from his neck. Caeldori noticed what her husband was doing and she eyed him in caution.

"Adrian, are you sure you'll be fine without that? We've never had sex without your Dragonstone on you. What if you go berserk?" Caeldori asked.

Adrian shook his head as he unclasped his Dragonstone and tossed it to the rest of their clothing on the floor, the object landing softly on top of the pile.

"Nah, I should be fine. Mother does the same all the time when she makes love with Father, so I should be fine. Besides... I think I'd recognize you if I did go berserk." Adrian replied.

Caeldori blushed and nodded. She took her spot on the bed, before pulling Adrian onto her lap. She smirked slyly as her hand slipped between them and curled around his shaft. Adrian moaned as the redhead started gently massaging it, rubbing her hand all over it to soothe him. After a few moments of doing so, Caeldori scooted back in the bed slightly, leaned down on her back, and stretched her legs apart, revealing her soaked pussy. Adrian scooted up to her, knelt down, wrapped his arms underneath Caeldori's back to secure himself and hug her, and touched the head of his member to her vagina between her legs. They both shivered simultaneously as he pushed his shaft into her. Adrian closed his eyes, light bursting behind his eyelids. Caeldori pressed their foreheads together, warm breath pleasantly huffing on his face. Adrian shifted, a wonderful electric shock running through his body, before he pulled his member out, stopping at Caeldori's entrance right at the head, and pushed back in gently to the hilt. The dragon boy's head swam, the sensation overwhelming him after a full year of not being able to make love to her. Nothing in the world ever felt so amazing as Caeldori did. No praise from the rest of their family, no achievements as Prince of Ylisse, nothing. Nothing could compare to having the love of his life totally his, heart and body. Caeldori dug her nails into his shoulders and Adrian never realized pain could feel so good. Caeldori's breasts poked at his bare chest with every thrust. Adrian found his hand wandering upwards from Caeldori's waist to twist and twirl her nipple. It was already swollen and hard when his touch connected, eliciting a pleasurable moan from Caeldori's parted lips. Her lips were enough to push Adrian over the edge. He scrunched up, hissing, gasping, and shuddering as Caeldori's arms wrapped around him, pulling him flush against her as they rode out the pleasure. Eventually, Adrian's thrusts became more sluggish and sloppy as he felt an all-too familiar electric jolt course through his groin.

"C-Caeldori.. I-I'm going t-to..." Adrian started to say weakly.

Caeldori was panting deeply when Adrian spoke. Like her former step-brother, she too could feel an orgasm coming up. She gripped Adrian's back and pushed him tightly against her body, effectively trapping his member inside of her vagina.

"C-Come inside me, Adrian! G-Give me your s-sperm!" Caeldori ordered.

Adrian nodded shakily and barely managed to give three more thrusts before he collapsed, his dragonic seed exploding out of the impaled tip and coursing through Caeldori's love tunnel, before dumping into Caeldori's womb. Adrian completely flooded it and her whole vagina with his sperm, so much so that a pool dripped out of Caeldori's pussy lips and collected in a pool below her legs on the bed sheets. The two panted as they calmed down from their high. Afterwards, Adrian laid down, and pulled the bed covers over both himself and Caeldori. Caeldori could feel her husband's seed staining both the bedcovers, as well as her rear and thighs, as she laid in bed, but she didn't care if she wallowed in it all night. She felt it comforting to have him so close to her. She scooted up to Adrian and wrapped her arms around him as she rested her head on his bare chest and cuddled with him, her bare chest and back left exposed above the blanket, her red hair laying around on the bed messingly.

"That was... so lovely." Caeldori murmured.

Adrian nodded, reached over, and kissed the top of Caeldori's head, making her sigh in content as she closed her eyes and snuggled her head against his upper chest. They laid there on the bed and held each other for what could have been minutes or hours, not wishing to move, until both passed out, still tightly holding onto each other.


End file.
